Pep & Tony Get Hitched
by Novel Books
Summary: Pep & Tony tie the knot (FINALLY!) Originally released November 29, 2015. Book 2 in the Pep & Tony series. PLEASE R&R! This story takes place after Pep & Tony Get A TV and just before Alexa Ann Douglas' Civil War Part One.


Tony Stark was in his lab, typing furiously as he finished his last line of code. He finally stopped.

"Hey, JARVIS, any bugs?" Tony asked him.

"Let me check," JARVIS paused. "No, sir. There are no bugs in your program."

"Great. That took a while. Now let's do something fun. Call all the Avengers."

"I am dialing their numbers now." JARVIS replied.

Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, was the first to respond. He appeared on Tony's screen, watching a historical war movie.

"Hey, Tony. What's up?" Steve asked.

"Just wondering if you guys wanted to go get a bite to eat together." Tony answered.

"Guys? What do you mean?"

"I'm calling the other Avengers too. They just haven't answered yet."

"Okay, sure." Steve agreed "I'm a bit hungry myself."

"Good. I'll pick you up in my private jet. Bye!"

Just as Tony hung up, other Avengers, Bruce Banner (The Hulk) and Natasha Romanov (The Black Widow), answered his call. Bruce Banner was just about to leave the SHIELD helicarrier and Natasha was at the mall.

"Hello, Tony. How have you been?" Bruce said.

"What is it?" Natasha had a dress in her hand and looked slightly agitated. "I'm busy shopping."

Tony looked at Bruce. "I'm doing fine, Bruce." He glanced back at Natasha. "I called you for something very urgent."

"Well...? What is it?" asked Natasha.

"Do you guys want to go out to eat?"

"And you call that urgent." Natasha shook her head. "Just like you."

"I'm going." Bruce said. "Where are the eats?"

"I'll pick everybody up in my private jet. You coming, Natasha?"

Natalia sighed. "Sure, I guess. I'm at the-"

"Mall, I know. JARVIS already got the address. And we'll even pick up your bike!" Tony smiled to himself. Only he could've made such software.

Without a word, Natalia hung up. Bruce said "Bye!" and disconnected as well.

Clint Barton (Hawkeye) was the only Avenger who had not answered, but Tony knew better than to try again. He wasn't exactly the...sociable type. If he wanted to answer, he would've done it already.

Tony left his lab, put on his prototype Sp3ctac13s (Spectacles), a copy of the Google Glasses, walked to the elevator, a hit the down button. Tony's best technological work came from other leaps of mankind. The current version of JARVIS was based off a bootleg copy of Cortana. What was the point of other people making stuff if he couldn't make it better? And thus the Sp3ctac13s were born. They ran a prototype version of JarvOS, his spinoff of Android, but optimized for small screens. Eventually he hoped to be able to release a direct port of the Sp3ctac13 software straight to a smartwatch he planned to build.

Tony turned on the Sp3ctac13s and glanced at his Pebble Time (which, by the way, the sprayed with melted gold to give it its yellow tint. Most celebrities got their gold-coated gadgets custom-made, but Tony Stark prided himself of his DIY-ness.) and said to himself, "Man, that elevator is taking forever. Maybe I should've built a smaller house..." "JARVIS?" He said out loud."What's taking this elevator so long?"

"The elevator you are nearest to is only seven levels away and approaching at a speed of 5 miles per hour. I estimate the elevator to arrive in approximately .3 seconds."

At that instant the elevator beeped and the door opened. Tony walked in and hit the ground level button. The elevator descended slowly, then sped up gradually. Tony designed the elevators to descend and ascend at speeds that would be dangerous on most retail models, but instead of making the elevators simply go up or down at a set speed, he made the elevators start at an extremely slow speed and accelerate, and of course when it arrived at its level the elevator would slow down and then stop. This way, when you go down on the elevator, it won't rush down at a speed that would throw you to the roof and slam you back down on the floor when you arrive. It's much gentler than that.

The door opened and he walked out of his garage to his airfield. Now came the tough choice...which aircraft should he take? His Boeing 747 was one of his favorites, but he promised that he would ferry Natasha's bike. He would LOVE to take his Stark Jet. It's sleek, fast, luxurious and much more modern. "But there'd be no space for that bike." Tony mused. "That bike! Everything would be much easier if she didn't have that bike! There's nothing for it, then, other than to take my big chopper."

Like most rich people, Tony Stark had a vast assortment of vehicles. One of these was a massive helicopter half the length of the Stark Jet and 3 4ths of its modernness. But it would have to do. It was much more spacious, and motorcycles really aren't that big, so storing it would be no problem. But still, it didn't have any antennae connecting to his custom satellites that...

Tony started and looked at his watch. A whole ten minutes and he didn't even leave his mansion! He hurried aboard his helicopter and took off. JARVIS would fly to each of the Avengers' locations, so Tony didn't have to do a thing, really. So he went into the living room (told you it was luxurious) and turned on the TV. Tony flipped through several channels, but he couldn't find anything interesting. Sighing, he turned the TV off, got up and looked out the window. He could plainly see the large mall

"Approximately one minute and 12 seconds away from the Black Widow's location." JARVIS' voice boomed throughout the helicopter. Sure enough, Tony could clearly see Natasha pushing her shopping cart.

The helicopter landed in an empty spot of the parking lot and Tony hopped out and walked toward Natasha. "Hey, Natasha!" he cried. "I see you spent a bit of time haggling in the market, so I won't apologize for being late."

"Good, because I don't forgive you."

Tony chuckled. "Well, you head inside the chopper and I'll get your things. Where's your bike?"

Natasha pointed to a black motorcycle near the entrance of the mall. "Right there."

"Got it."

"Thanks."

Natasha walked into the helicopter as Tony Stark unloaded the merchandise into the helicopter and took the cart back to the mall. As Tony walked in the parking lot, he shuddered. It was getting dark and cold quickly. He quickened his pace and jogged to the bike. Hopping on it, he whipped out his keychain and put a file in the ignition. The engine responded instantly, purring effortlessly. She keeps her bike in really good condition, he thought admiringly as he rode to the helicopter. When he got there, he hopped off and pushed it the rest of the way.

"Close the door, JARVIS." Tony commanded. "Then head over to the helicarrier."

Instantly, the door to the helicopter lowered shut. "You may consider it done, sir."

"Thanks, JARVIS. NATASHA?" He called out. "Where are you?"

"Over here." Natasha was in the other room, watching airheads on HLN discuss the most recent Twitter tweets.

"HLN? Seriously?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with HLN!"

"Even the name is misleading. Headline News?" Tony sighed. "Whatever. What do you want for dinner?"

"I think-"

"Approximately 58 seconds away from Captain America's location." JARVIS said.

"JARVIS!" Tony reprimanded JARVIS. "Please don't interrupt people when they're talking."

"Sorry, sir." JARVIS said. "Note-to-self saved."

Tony turned back to Natasha. "What were you saying?"

"I think some steak and wine would be nice."

"You're thinking what I'm thinking. Steak is great, and better eaten late. However," Tony paused. "Between me and you, I've tried riding a motorcycle drunk before. It is not a pleasant experience."

Natasha laughed. "Hint taken. Half a glass will do."

"That's more like it. Now let's welcome to best of the Avengers."

The helicopter had just landed on the helicarrier. Tony and Natasha walked out, greeted by Nick Fury and Phil Coulson.

"What are you doing here?" Nick Fury asked.

"Don't get all hot-headed, Fury, I'm just looking for Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner. Have you seen them?"

"Captain America is training and Bruce should be almost finished cleaning up a mess in the lab."

"A mess?" Tony raised his eyebrows. "What happened?"

"He accidentally knocked over some bottles in the lab. Thankfully, they were mostly empty." Coulson replied.

"Thanks, Coulson."

A few minutes later, Tony's helicopter, carrying Natasha, Tony, Steve and Bruce, arrived at Outback Steakhouse.

"Fancy shmancy," Bruce observed the large restaurant. "I hope the tab's on you."

Tony chuckled. "Oh, you bet it is."

Once inside, the heroes placed their orders. Tony and Natasha would have two medium-sized steaks and half a glass of wine, Steve ordered a burger and salad and Bruce got two burgers and a large steak.

"You sure you can stomach all that good food, Bruce?" Steve asked Bruce Banner.

Bruce just smiled and shrugged. "Maybe. If not, I'll just take a doggy bag. You said that tab's on you, right Tony?"

They all laughed. Just then, two waitresses came with their orders, and the Avengers dug into their hearty meal.

"You know I'm going to have to work out for a full week to work this off, right?" Steve said.

"Then enjoy it while you can, Cap." Tony replied.

"Hey Tony," Natasha asked, "Where's Pepper?"

"Pep's in New York taping an interview with Hollywood Access. Sorry she couldn't come."

"You know, you two should get married." Bruce broke in.

"Me and Natasha?" Tony nearly shrieked. He shook his head. "No way. A total nightmare."

Everyone laughed. "No, silly." Bruce said. "You and Pepper Potts."

"True," said Natasha. "Everybody knows that you two are a perfect match."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Really? How do they know?"

"Well, everyone knows you two have been living together for years." Steve replied. "Might as well make it official."

"That's what I thought." Tony said.

The room grew silent for a minute. Bruce Banner broke the ice. "Wait, you're actually going to propose to Pepper Potts?"

"Yep."

"That's really great!" Natasha cried. "When?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? But I thought that you said Pepper is in New York."

"Oh yeah, well, she IS, but she should be leaving...let me see." Tony looked at his smartwatch. "Any time, now actually. I'm going to propose to her when she gets home."

"I hope she says yes."

"Me too," Tony replied. "Hey waiter! Yeah, you! I want some Coke!"

"Tony!" Steve said condescendingly.

"They know me here." Tony explained. "I pay them big tips."

The waiter approached. "Here's your Coke."

"Thanks." Tony smiled, then turned back to his friends. "That's how she got my Coke so quickly."


End file.
